Of mushrooms and things
Daisy's very secret diary When Dragon Fang doth run with blood the living, death shall slay. The dead shall walk abroad the land and who shall say them nay? (So) Leave Dragon Fang alone and flee Or prick thy flesh today. The trespass way is too (way of trespass here is) steep You can't (can not) afford to pay. Reap the grain that grows so white, On the graveyard out of sight. (When the war moon shines most bright) Grasp the sickle, cut it right; Dead of night under moonlight (On the grave dead of night) Return it here 'fore sennight. Over and over again, this little poem keeps circling around in my head. It really is starting to drive me crazy. Some of the other apprentices have it too. We've been trying to work out what it means. We thought the 'white grain' growing in the 'graveyard out of sight' might have referred to the white mushrooms which grow down in the catacombs so we headed down to have a look. Some of us chatted with the faeries down there and they told us that it will give you wild and exciting visions if you eat it. Aaron and Wiggan got a bit excited about this and cooked up a big batch of it but Wiggan added some fish and it truly was disgusting. I'm glad we didn't eat any cos when I talked with Mistress Twonky about it she said that if you don't cook them properly they can kill you!!! (Recipe: soak well for one day and one night in salted water then fry on a hot fire in butter for 10 minutes). Oh, we also visited the Master Weaponsmith down there. He seems to to be doing a bit better than poor Gareth (well he doesn't have the weird eyes yet...) Kim went and visited Revells again! She said it was to find out more about the geas but I'm not so sure that was the only reason she went. I found a pigeon feather on her the other day which was most odd as she is generally so obsessive with looking pretty and the only person I know who keeps pigeons is Revells. I don't like that man. I think he's the trickster who deceives the castle that the gypsies were talking about. Anyway she also spent a long time skating with him on the lake too. Myself I don't know what people see in skating. While Kim was flaunting herself around the murderous ice some of us were looking at the reeds in the lake which we thought might be the mysterious 'white grain' because it seems that all the plains around the castle are full of bodies from the Goblin wars (that sounds like a hidden graveyard to me!). All the reeds were black but Lucky said that when all the snow and ice melt they will all be snowy white! Someone had the bright idea that scary Old Fang might be able to help us with the geas. I must say Weazel is getting even more weazelly every day. Who would of thought he could become even nastier. I'm sure I saw him eat a flea right off his trousers - yuk! Anyway, turns out Old Fang was sporting for a bit of entertainment and the silly boys ended up fighting him. Aaron got really hurt and so did Gareth and Wiggan. Old Fang just wouldn't stop. He had this really creepy look in his eye. No one seems to really like him around the castle any more but everyone's too scared to say anything. In fact it is all really dark and gloomy around the castle, everywhere except in the women's courts. Kim and I went to visit Lady Fang (oh, she is so lovely). We told her all about the faerie dance and she even asked us to demonstrate our faery dance. We then had a not so good idea about going to visit Lord Fang in his rooms. Well it was a good idea, I just thought we should have asked someone first. Boy does he have some interesting things in there. But Aaron did a terrible thing. He was trying to get the special golden sickle when he tripped up the rope system it was hanging on. All sorts of things fell down. Lord Fang was hurt by something. Kim kissed the wound (eww yuk) and it made him better. The golden sickle hit me. A large horn hit Wiggan and totally disappeared! Aaron was also hit by something but i didn't see what. Kim was too busy ferretting around in the drawers and didn't get hit by anything. After everything fell down we got out of there pretty quick. I hope no one saw us. I'm not sure where Lucky was. Haven't seen him around lately. Sure was lucky he didn't come with us this though. When we came out, everyone was rushing out into the courtyard of the castle. All these trumpets were playing and then out of nowhere a beautiful flying horse flew down from the sky and on him the most handsome man I've ever seen! 'Make way for the princess' he said and then a breathtaking woman came through the gates on a snow white unicorn. Category:Session records